What If?: A Guy Germaine Story
by QueenOfTheSeaMonkeys
Summary: What if Guy Germaine had never been a duck. 15 year old Guy Germaine has lived in St Paul all his life, how will he handle the transition to Minneapollis and Eden Hall? My first fic, so its probarbly really bad, but PLEASE read band review!
1. Default Chapter

What If? A Guy Germaine Story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story, they belong to Steven Brill and Disney.  
  
A/n: Hey, I was just recently introduced to fanfiction.net by a friend of mine and I am seriously loving some of the mighty duck stories, so I thought I'd have a go at writing my own. Please read and review your thoughts!!!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
As the car pulled up outside, Guy Germaine stared with disgust at his new school, Eden Hall.  
He hated everything about Minneapolis so far. He hated having to leave St Paul in the first place, all his friends were there, and his LIFE was there.  
"Have fun honey" said his mom, leaning across the front seat to kiss his cheek, which he wiped of straight away. She smiled slightly at her son's scowl, "You'll be fine Guy, you'll make friends in no time, I promise"  
"Whatever" mumbled Guy, rolling his eyes. "I'll see you tonight" He climbed out of the car and his mom drove off, leaving Guy on the curb, wishing over and over again that he was back in St Paul.  
He knew that in moving to Minneapolis, he'd lost basically all his friends, sure they'd all said they'd write or call or convince their parents to drive them to Minneapolis on the weekends, but deep down, at least on some levels they all knew these were empty promises.  
Guy adjusted his trademark green knitted hat and walked in.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Shit" exclaimed Guy as the bell signalling first period rang. He glanced at the time table he had been given, he was supposed to be in Maths in room 78, which would have been easy enough, if he knew the exact location of room 78, which he didn't.  
"Shit shit shit" looking around him at the maze of corridors. He turned wildly, accidentally knocking into a tall blonde boy.  
"Crap, I'm sorry" said Guy, mentally kicking himself for being such a klutz.  
"It's okay" mumbled the boy, rubbing his shoulder slightly. "You're new here aren't you? I'm Adam Banks" With a grin, Adam held out his hand which Guy reached out and shook.  
"Guy Germaine" Adam nodded "You're lost aren't you" he said matter of factly. Guy laughed and asked sarcastically "How ever could you tell?" Adam stifled a laugh, "Where are you supposed to be"  
"Err, maths in room 78" Adam pointed to a virtually empty corridor, "Ok, through there, up the stairs, then it's the first door on your left"  
"Thanks" mumbled Guy gratefully. "See you around" called out Adam walking off in the opposite direction.  
Guy, with a quick glance at his watch ran down the corridor and up the stairs, finding himself breathless when he reached the open door.  
The teacher, Mrs Harrison shot him a dirty look as he walked in. "Sorry I'm late, I uhh got lost" She studied him, eyes narrowed.  
Somebody sitting near the back of the class room yelled out sarcastically "NICE HAT", which, to Guy's mortification brought the class into a fit of giggles.  
"That's enough Mr Portman" said Mrs Harrison sternly and the class quieted down, though the occasional stray snicker still came Guy's way. Mrs Harrison gestured for Guy to introduce himself.  
"I'm uhh Guy Germaine" "All right Guy, you can take a seat, next to" She paused for a moment, her eyes scanning the room, landing on Connie Moreau, who was working diligently at a table by herself.  
"Miss Moreau, please move your bag so Guy can sit down" Connie, still not looking up, reached out with an arm and grabbed her bag, dropping it on the floor beside her.  
Guy made his way slowly down the aisle trying to ignore the stares and whispers. He sat down, and Mrs Harrison resumed the lesson.  
He began rummaging in his backpack for his maths book, his back turned to Connie, so he jumped slightly when someone poked him in the arm with a pen.  
He turned around surprised, and looked up at.He stopped short, eyes widening, he was looking at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, for what seemed like forever, but what in reality was a second he couldn't breathe.  
"Umm, sorry about Portman, he can be a jerk sometimes" Guy nodded, assuming that the guy who made the hat comment was Portman.  
Connie grinned slightly, causing Guy's heart to tighten in his chest. "Well, I personally like the hat, it's daring, it's unique it's" she trailed off, biting her lip, trying to find the right word.  
"Green?" finished Guy with a smile, causing Connie to laugh quietly. "Hey, I'm Connie Moreau"  
"Guy" he replied. She smiled at him again, before returning to her work, Guy followed suit, grinning to himself, the prospect of living in Minneapolis not looking quite so bad anymore.  
  
********************  
  
Guy scanned the cafeteria for a free table, failing miserably. They were all filled with groups of friends, talking loudly, having fights with the basically inedible cafeteria food. He sighed, and suddenly he heard someone behind him call out "Guy?"  
He turned around to see the guy he'd met in the hall that morning, Adam something.  
"Hey" he replied, puzzled. Adam grinned at him "Hey listen, I know how hard it is to be the new guy at lunchtime, so do you want to just save yourself the hassle and sit with me and my friends?"  
Guy shrugged, grateful. He followed Adam to a table near the back. "Oooh Cake-Eater made a friend" Said a shortish black boy with a chuckle.  
"Shut up Russ, you guys this is Guy Germaine" Guy gave the group a little embarrassed wave. "Guy" continued Adam, "this is Charlie Conway, Julie Gaffney, Ken Wu, Fulton Reed, Dean Portman"  
Adam was cut off by someone saying brightly "He's the one who likes your hat"  
Guy glanced to his left to see Connie, sitting there, a grin spread on her face. He smiled back.  
"You guy's know each other?" asked Adam, surprised looking between the two. 'Of Course!" exclaimed Connie, laughing, "Guy and I go way back! Why just yesterday we were licking chocolate flavoured body paint off each others naked bodies"  
The group shot each other weirded out glances, so Guy thought he better explain.  
"We met in maths" The group snorted with laughter and Connie smiled innocently.  
Adam snorted and said mock menacingly, "Good, cause if I found out you've been licking chocolate body paint off my girlfriend, Germaine, I don't know what I'd do, but you can guarantee that it wont be considered legal in this or any other state of America!"  
  
A/n: Sorry to any Julie/Adam fans out there, I just needed Adam and Connie to be together for the plot of this story, Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Steven Brill and Disney own the Mighty Ducks. I am only borrowing the characters.  
  
Authors Note: I just have to say a MASSIVE thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It had been about a week and Guy was pretty much settled into Minneapolis. He had been more or less accepted into Adam's group of friends, though some, like Portman and his best friend Fulton still seemed to resent him a little for reasons he couldn't comprehend.  
It was a Thursday lunchtime and the group were sitting around at their usual table, talking quietly among themselves.  
"So Guy man, you coming to the game tonight?" called out Charlie from the other end of the table. Guy, who had been having an in depth conversation about pie with Goldberg turned his head to face Charlie, puzzled.  
"Game?" "Yeah" replied Charlie brightly, "Hockey"  
"Were playing the Eagles, and last time they beat us 4-3, so this is kind of a revenge gig for us" Added Fulton from the other side of Charlie.  
"Yeah, sure, I'll be there" shrugged Guy. Just then, the bell rang and the group stood up and began to gather their books into their back packs.  
"Connie, you coming?" he asked. The two of them had found out that they had most classes together, including history, which they had now.  
"Yeah, hold on a sec" she said with a grin, grabbing her folder off the table. She turned to Adam, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"I'll see you at practice later ok?" Adam smiled and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on her lips which she returned happily, but they were rudely interrupted when Russ walked up and pushed through the two of them, laughing, and called out bemusedly.  
"Not something I wanted to see Cake-Eater" Connie rolled her eyes, laughing and with a quick wave to Adam she and Guy headed off to history.  
"So how long have you and Banksie been going out?" asked Guy, trying to appear nonchalant.  
Connie thought for a second, wrinkling her nose and furrowing her brow, in Guy's point of view making her appear very cute.  
"Umm, around two years, on and off" Guy felt a pang of something that was about half way between longing and jealousy.  
"What about you, any girls back in St Paul I should know about?" Guy wrinkled his nose with a grin "Nah, I don't think any of them realised just how 'ruggedly handsome' I really was"  
"Yeah, or how modest you were" she added sarcastically, with a snort. "Shut up" mumbled Guy, laughing.  
They reached their history room and took seats side by side at a table near the front. A few minutes later the teacher, Mr Lucas walked in.  
"Good Afternoon class" The class mumbled back a disgruntled "Good afternoon sir" back.  
"Class, today you will receive your yearly assignments which will be worth 60% of your mark this year"  
This earned him a loud collective groan from the class, which he chuckled up.  
"You will have 3 weeks to research in depth the history of a country of your choice, and I expect a minimum of at least 4500 words" he paused to savour the horrified glances from his class.  
Connie groaned and banged her head on the table. She looked up at Guy "Shoot me now" she whispered, only half joking. He laughed slightly as the teacher continued.  
"You may choose to work individually or in groups, and if you have any queries please do not hesitate to talk to me, I'll give you the rest of the lesson to sort yourselves out"  
"You want to work together" asked Guy. Connie shrugged "Yeah, whatever, this is so stupid!" she exclaimed.  
Guy looked down at her, eyes smiling and said sarcastically "Yeah, this is stupid, spending the next three weeks with you, doing a history project with the added chance of contracting cooties, somebody shoot ME"  
Guy laughed as he dodged her playful punch, looking forward to the weeks ahead.  
  
A/n: Was that ok? Please review!!! 


End file.
